


Feliz Navidad!

by MyWitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 25 years later, Art, F/M, reconnecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 13:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9274640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWitch/pseuds/MyWitch
Summary: Hermione is spending the winter traveling through Mexico, and bumps into an old acquaintance. They decide to spend the holidays together. Clearly 25 years in Puerto Peñasco will relaxanyone.





	




End file.
